


Mucha caza y poco amor

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, POV Chris Argent, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Los Argent nunca han confiado en las almas gemelas. Cuando sus hijos conseguían su marca a los catorce años, les obligaban a cubrirla. Eran los padres quienes decidían con quiénes debían casarse sus hijos y estos no tenían nada que decir al respecto. Probablemente nunca conocerían a sus almas gemelas, pero era algo que se les inculcaba desde pequeños: sus vidas estaban dedicadas a la caza de los monstruos, no podían perderse en historias de amor.





	Mucha caza y poco amor

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de la frase de El Resplandor "Mucho trabajo y poca diversión hacen de Jack un tipo aburrido/tristón".
> 
> **ADVERTENCIA:** puede haber spoilers de todas las temporadas. La mayoría son superficiales y solo menciones generales, pero es un recorrido de la serie desde el punto de vista de Chris.

Los Argent nunca han confiado en las almas gemelas. No podían permitir que cualquiera se uniera a su familia. Cuando sus hijos conseguían su marca a los catorce años, les obligaban a cubrirla con una banda de tela en su brazo (no era algo extraño, muchas personas lo hacían, aunque con ideas más románticas en mente), algunos optaban por hacerse un tatuaje encima para cubrirlo cuando eran mayores. Eran los padres quienes decidían con quiénes debían casarse sus hijos, normalmente algún miembro de otra rama de la familia o de otra familia de cazadores si necesitaban una alianza. Y los hijos no tenían nada que decir al respecto. Probablemente nunca conocerían a sus almas gemelas, pero era algo que se les inculcaba desde pequeños: sus vidas estaban dedicadas a la caza de los monstruos, no podían perderse en historias de amor.

Christopher Argent había despertado el día de su decimocuarto cumpleaños con la marca tatuada en su brazo, la marca que su alma gemela compartiría. La observó por un minuto, se levantó y se colocó en el brazo la banda que su madre le había dado el día anterior. Estaba verdaderamente convencido de la labor que llevaba a cabo su familia y aceptaba que pensar en su alma gemela –intentar encontrarla, enamorarse– tan solo sería un inconveniente para su trabajo.

A los dieciocho años, Chris se casó con Victoria, la mujer que sus padres habían escogido para él. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía que podían mantener una relación civilizada. Victoria sería la próxima matriarca de la familia Argent y su deber no era amarla sino protegerla y apoyarla durante su mandato.

Chris nunca pretendió descubrir quién era su alma gemela, pero no pudo evitarlo, Peter siempre llevaba las mangas de lo que fuera que tuviera puesto recogidas hasta los codos, mostrando orgulloso la marca en su antebrazo. Conocía a Peter Hale desde hacía mucho tiempo, habían ido a la misma escuela primaria y al mismo instituto incluso si se llevaban casi siete años de diferencia (el hijo menor de los Hale había conseguido saltarse dos cursos y no le quedaban más que un par de años para graduarse aunque estaba seguro de que lo haría incluso antes).

Ese día lo vio cuando el chico salía del cine junto a unos amigos (que evidentemente eran mayores que él, pero no se veía en absoluto fuera de lugar). Sus ojos se habían visto de inmediato atraídos por la marca en su brazo. No podía creer que Peter (uno de los Hale, un hombre lobo, un pequeño bastardo como ya había demostrado que era) fuera su alma gemela. No importaba de todos modos, jamás habría nada entre ellos, el hombre lobo jamás sabría que Chris era su alma gemela. Por un lado, sentía algo de lástima por él, nunca encontraría a su alma gemela y sabía lo importante que eso era para un hombre lobo. Habría sido una relación imposible de todos modos y, sobre todo, peligrosa.

Chris mantuvo su marca oculta y no volvió a mirar más de lo necesario al lobo.

Dejaron Beacon Hills poco después de que Allison naciera.

Un día, años después, despertó en medio de la noche con la marca en su brazo ardiendo. Cuando Victoria le preguntó qué sucedía, respondió que había sido solo una pesadilla. Salió de la habitación con la excusa de despejarse un poco y esperó durante horas hasta que la marca en su brazo dejó de arder y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Por la mañana, lo único que quedaba para recordarle lo que había sucedido era un hormigueo en su brazo. Esa tarde descubrió que la casa Hale había ardido con todos sus habitantes dentro. Chris sabía que Peter no estaba muerto, no había sentido que muriera por cerca que hubiera estado, pero no investigó más allá.

Regresaron tiempo después a Beacon Hills. El infierno se desató, su hija encontró a su alma gemela en un hombre lobo (quizás era cosa de familia) y su hermana murió a manos del hombre cuya familia había aniquilado.

El dolor que había sentido esa noche años atrás no fue comparable al que sintió la noche en que Peter ardió de nuevo, a manos de otra Argent, y finalmente murió bajo las garras de su propio sobrino. Realmente esperaba haber sido capaz de ocultar de los demás el horrible dolor que se extendía desde su brazo. Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado pasmados por la escena ante sus ojos como para prestarle atención a él.

(No quiso pensar en el vacío que sentía en su pecho desde aquella noche).

Victoria murió (Chris la mató) y lamentó su pérdida porque la quería, imposible no hacerlo tras tantos años juntos.

Entonces, esa misma noche, Peter resucitó. Por supuesto, si alguien podía hacer algo así era Peter Hale.

(No quiso pensar en que el vacío que sentía había desaparecido).

La vida continuó y los horrores no se detenían en Beacon Hills. Estuvo a punto de morir a manos de la darach y después Allison murió a manos del nogitsune. Esa muerte dolió más que la muerte de su alma gemela. No fue solo un ardiente dolor en su brazo, fue su corazón haciéndose pedazos. La lloró como no había llorado a nadie. Por mucho tiempo pensó que no podría recuperarse.

Se marchó porque esa ciudad ya le había arrebatado demasiado y no creía que le quedara más que pudiera sacrificar. Creyó que nunca tendría una razón para regresar. Qué equivocado estaba. El benefactor y Kate, quien ya no era humana, pero seguía viva. Peter estaba ahora en Eichen House y era probablemente lo mejor (al menos estaba vivo). No fue a visitarlo jamás. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero era difícil dejar de pensar en qué estaría sufriendo allí. Sabía que aquello no era una cárcel cualquiera, aunque él tampoco era un preso cualquiera.

Después llegaron los Doctores del Mal, la Bestia de Gevaudan y Gerard (el único que debería estar muerto y no lo estaba).

Más pérdidas y más dolor. Chris sentía ese vacío dentro de él y observaba su antebrazo que había llevado toda su vida cubierto porque, a diferencia de la mayoría, jamás había recibido su marca a los catorce años. Frunció el ceño. Tenía una extraña sensación, como si olvidara algo que debería recordar. El vacío que sentía en su pecho era asfixiante. Había perdido a su esposa, había perdido a su hija, había... había perdido todo lo que tenía. Y seguía luchando.

(Algo faltaba. En los escasos momentos en que estaba distraído se encontraba llevando la mano a su antebrazo, donde su marca debería estar, pero nunca había aparecido. Algo faltaba, algo que no debería haber perdido).

La Cacería Salvaje llegó a Beacon Hills (¿a dónde si no?) y este era un enemigo que no sabían cómo vencer, contra el que las balas y las garras no servían para nada. Los chicos estaban seguros de que los Jinetes Fantasma se habían llevado a alguien importante, a uno de sus amigos, alguien que podría resolver esto.

(Chris aún sentía ese vacío que no estaba seguro por qué había sido llenado antes. No quería pensar en ello. Seguía tocando la banda en su brazo).

Los Jinetes seguían atacando y llevándose a gente y entonces-

Su brazo ardió como había ardido hacía años, pero no recordaba por qué hasta que lo recordó y al quitar la banda vio la marca.

Peter. Todas las memorias fluyeron dentro de él como una catarata intentando aplastarlo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Su alma gemela, incluso si jamás se lo confesaría. El hombre que había desatado el infierno en Beacon Hills. El hombre al que su familia había destrozado la vida. El hombre al que habían condenado a no encontrar a su alma gemela jamás por las normas de los Argent. El hombre al que le habían arrebatado todo. El hombre que aún se levantaba y seguía luchando, arremangándose y mostrando orgulloso su marca.

Cuando lo vio tumbado en la cama del hospital, todo su cuerpo quemado de pies a cabeza, solo pudo pensar «al menos esta vez no ha sido a manos de un Argent». No podía apartar la mirada y ni siquiera se percató de haberse acercado hasta estar de pie junto a su cama.

Peter le miraba, sus pálidos ojos azules resaltando contra su piel ennegrecida. Sabía que lo reconocía y no parecía molesto, no parecía querer que se marchara o al menos no hizo ningún gesto indicándolo. Probablemente no podía hablar, pero tampoco parecía alterado por su presencia. Entonces, Peter levantó una mano temblorosa y Chris se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se movió. Deslizó los dedos por su brazo, apenas capaz de mover sus músculos y probablemente sufriendo por ello, hasta que un dedo se deslizó bajo la banda que ocultaba su marca.

Peter lo sabía.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca lo había dicho? ¿Por qué nunca había hecho nada? (Aunque tal vez el hecho de no haberlo matado ya era algo).

Entonces, Melissa entró en la habitación y Chris huyó con una triste excusa.

No volvió a ver al hombre lobo hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad (o lo que se consideraba normal en Beacon Hills). La próxima vez que lo vio, estaba a la puerta de su apartamento. No había rastro de quemaduras, su torso cubierto por un jersey blanco con un amplio cuello en uve y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. La marca en su antebrazo destacando en su piel.

No se molestó en preguntar cómo lo había encontrado, se apartó y lo dejó pasar. Peter entró en la casa, cruzando el pasillo hasta el salón como si hubiera estado allí cientos de veces. Rodeó el sofá hasta plantarse frente a la ventana, inspeccionando el salón con las manos en las caderas.

—Esto es terrible, no tienes gusto alguno—sentenció sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puedo creer que seamos almas gemelas, mi gusto es impecable.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—le preguntó.

Peter lo miró arqueando una ceja casi como si le estuviera llamando idiota.

—Desde siempre. Los hombres lobo no necesitamos una marca que nos diga quién es nuestra alma gemela—respondió como si fuera algo evidente, algo que Chris debería saber (y quizás debería dado su trabajo).

Chris se llevó la mano al brazo, pasando los dedos sobre la banda. No tenía sentido seguir ocultándola, Peter ya sabía lo que había debajo, la misma marca que él siempre mostraba orgulloso. Se quitó la banda y la dejó caer al suelo, mostrando su marca por primera vez a alguien más. Podía sentir un hormigueo en su marca y no estaba seguro de si era real o su imaginación.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?—le preguntó.

—¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo?—replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que los Argent no se casan con sus almas gemelas, son siempre matrimonios concertados con otros cazadores. Y, aun si no hubiera sido así, ¿qué pareja habríamos hecho? Un cazador y un hombre lobo, demasiado cliché para mí.

—¿Por qué ahora entonces?—la actitud de Peter lo estaba aturdiendo un poco, no era lo que esperaba. Siempre pensó que el lobo se cabrearía por no haberle dicho nunca que era su alma gemela, pero al parecer lo sabía, quizás incluso antes que él.

—Porque ya no eres un cazador—respondió con una de sus maliciosas sonrisas.

—Soy un cazador.

—No en el sentido tradicional. Los cazadores no acuden a la llamada de los hombres lobo para ayudarlos. A pesar de que cada vez paredes más... curtido—y evidentemente lo decía de un modo que significaba viejo—, te has vuelto blando.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido viniendo de ti.

—Tómalo como quieras—puso los ojos en blanco como si ya estuviera cansado de esa conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peter?—preguntó. Odiaba tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Te quiero a ti, ¿no es evidente?—¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta facilidad, con tanta ligereza?

—¿Por qué iba a querer tener nada que ver con un asesino como tú?

—Oh, por favor, Christopher—sonaba exasperado, pero bien podría ser todo una actuación—. Ambos sabemos que has matado a más gente que yo, incluso si los cazadores no cuentan a los hombres lobo como gente. Y si aquellos hombres a los que maté hubieran sido hombres lobo, también los habrías matado sin dudar un segundo. Solo estamos nosotros dos, Christopher, dejemos la hipocresía de lado, ¿quieres?

—Sigo sin entender por qué estás aquí, por qué quieres empezar con esto precisamente ahora.

El rostro de Peter se volvió serio de repente. Sus ojos lo miraban humanos, pero con un brillo que le hacían sentir algo nervioso. Siempre habían sido unos ojos muy intensos, parecían poder ver a través de ti. Chris podía perderse en ellos si no tenía cuidado.

—He sido quemado vivo tres veces. Tras la primera, a manos de tu querida hermana, los últimos miembros que quedaban vivos de mi familia huyeron y me abandonaron sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. La segunda, a manos de tu hija y sus amigos, mi propio sobrino me enterró bajo los restos calcinados de mi antigua casa y no regresó a visitarme hasta que cierta banshee lo trajo para resucitarme. La tercera vez y por primera vez, alguien me visitó. Sin segundas intenciones, solo para asegurarse de que seguía vivo, de que existía. ¿Me recordabas, Christopher?

—La marca desapareció cuando te llevaron. Mis recuerdos sobre ti también. Pero sabía que faltaba algo, sentía un vacío, como...—no podía decirle esto a Peter, no podía desnudar su alma ante este hombre que usaría cada una de sus palabras para acabar con él—. No entendía cómo podía ser una de esas personas sin alma gemela.

—Así que me echabas de menos—pretendía sonar soberbio, casi burlón, pero Chris pudo oír algo de alivio en su voz.

—Quizás. Pero eso no significa que quiera empezar una relación contigo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quién querría estar con su alma gemela? Es tan ridículo—se mofó sarcástico.

—No podemos-

—¡Ahórratelo!—por primera vez su tono sonó alterado, estaba molesto, enfadado, y no intentaba disimularlo ya—. Ya no estás casado, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad con nadie, no eres un cazador. Más te vale buscar una buena excusa para seguir rechazando esto—le desafió, mostrándole su marca.

Chris abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber qué decir. En realidad, no era capaz de pensar en ninguna excusa, pero era difícil superar el mantra que se había estado repitiendo durante toda su vida: su vida estaba dedicada a la caza de los monstruos, no podía perderse en historias de amor. Pero se daba cuenta de que eso no era cierto, no lo había sido desde hacía tiempo. Se había perdido en el amor que sentía por su hija y que le había hecho cambiar tanto. Y los monstruos en realidad no eran monstruos, no todos ellos (sabía que Peter no lo era, al menos no más que él mismo).

El lobo se acercó, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y las manos abiertas, intentando parecer inofensivo (y fallando estrepitosamente porque Peter era de todo menos inofensivo). Las puntas de sus zapatos se tocaron y Chris no retrocedió. Nunca se había sentido en verdadero peligro ante este hombre. Sabía lo peligroso que era, pero de algún modo también sabía que no moriría a manos suyas.

—¿Y bien?—le preguntó el lobo con casi un susurro.

Chris extendió la mano y tocó la marca en el brazo de Peter, sus dedos apenas rozándolo.

—No encuentro ninguna excusa—respondió—. Tampoco quiero una.

—Al fin—suspiró, sus ojos brillando por un momento.

Peter lo agarró por el pelo con una mano de forma brusca y ruda y juntó sus labios con nada que pareciera dulzura (pasión, deseo y lujuria, pero en absoluto ternura), y eso estaba bien con Chris, no esperaba ni quería dulzura de Peter. Estaba tan absorto en el beso que apenas se percató de la forma en que su marca hormigueaba como si una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de ella, el vínculo con su alma gemela despertando por fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
